


A World of Pure Imagination

by jennthejerk



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Sam, Other, Uncle!Dean, absolutely adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: Sully is Sam’s imaginary friend (Zanna is the official name) from his childhood. He was introduced during season eleven, but his entrance to the show wasn’t pivotal to the plot so no spoilers involved.Pairing: Sam x Daughter!Reader (let’s just say you’re somewhere between 2-6 years old)Summary: Sam and Dean find you talking to what they thought to be no one, but who could forget Sully?Warnings: Super fluffy Sam feels





	A World of Pure Imagination

“Ready or not, here I come!” Your shout echoes through the bunker. Your footfalls echo on the floor, trying to find your friend.

Your friend’s name was Sully. He had rainbow suspenders and was fluffy like a marshmallow. He gave good hugs and was always really happy.

You checked your room for him; under the bed? Nope. In the closet? Nope. Under the blankets? Noper. In your toy chest? Even more noper.

“Sully! Where are you?” Your little voice called, losing the meager amount of patience you had.

“I’m here, silly goose!” Sully’s voice was loud and jovial behind you, spooking you. He was crouched to your level, holding his arms out to his sides.

“Sully!” You giggled as you ran into his arms, hugging his marshmallow body as tight as your little arms could. He hugged you back, laughing and smiling in his same way.

He had come to you when you were in a motel room with your uncle Cas, waiting for Daddy and Uncle Dean to come back to take you all home. Uncle Cas was unsure of his worthiness to be around you at first, but once Sully explained that he used to be Sam’s “imaginary” friend, he relented.

You had immediately liked him, and him you. He saw how similar you were to your father when he was young, as well as the Sam Winchester he reunited with not too long ago. Once Sully had been with Sam and Dean to help avenge Sparkles and Nikki, his love for field work had rekindled. He wanted to get back into the game; no, he needed to get back in the game.

Sully’s reaction to hearing that you were his charge was nothing less than sunshine in its purest form. He was so excited that he almost couldn’t contain it. But somehow he did, and he was enjoying being around the brothers once more, even if they didn’t know he was there.

“So Y/N/N, what do you wanna play now?” His cheery voice caused you to grin as you thought of what you would play next. You thought for a while, not being able to choose from the options you had. Eventually, you found one that you were in the mood for.

“What about a tea party? We can get Daddy and Uncle Dean and it’ll be fun! What do you think, Sully?” His face broke into a grin. He had a feeling that would be what you picked.

“As long as I get the rainbow boa!” You squealed in excitement, jumping out of his grasp to run to your toy chest to get your plastic tea cups and everything else you need to make a grand tea party for you and your best friend.

After ten minutes of arranging your tiny cups and spoons and saucers and whatnot, you had finally constructed the perfect tea party. Sully was wearing the rainbow boa as promised, and you were wearing your favorite boa in your entire collection. It was your favorite color and part of the reason you loved it like you did was that Uncle Cas gave it to you on your birthday. Your first boa to add to the many more you would end up collecting.

“Do you want your usual number of sugars, Lord Sully?” You made a fake posh voice, holding the purple spoon that held the imaginary sugar cubes you were about to place into his cup.

“Of course, Madam Y/N. You’re too kind,” Sully mimicked your accent as you pretended to scoop three sugar cubes into his tea. When you had placed them all, he made a show of picking up the miniature cup and stirring it with his own spoon, making you giggle.

You pretended to put two sugar cubes into your own cup, making your stirring as over exaggerated as he was. “Cheers, Lord Sully,” you resumed your accent as you gripped your teacup between your thumb, index, and middle fingers, holding your cup out in front of you. Your pinky was up, in true fashion.

Sully clinked his teacup against yours. “Cheers, Lady Y/N.” The both of you brought your cups to your mouths, making overly loud slurping noises.

The rest of the tea party was pleasant. The two of you pretended to be royalty like in England, talking about your corgis and ruling the country and other tea times and crumpets.

Little did you know, your dad and uncle were in your doorway, watching you play tea party… 

And the invisible form holding a cup as well.

“Please don’t tell me she has one of those happy tree friend dumbasses like you did,” Dean snickers in a hushed tone. Sam rolls his eyes at Dean, actually hopeful that was what was going on.

You heard the commotion at the doorway of your bedroom, turning in your chair to see what it was. Seeing it was your dad and uncle, you bolted from your tiny chair and ran to hug them.

Your dad picked you up and spun you around a little, bringing a smile to your face. His smile lit up the room when he held you, and his laugh always made you giggle in delight.

Sam wanted to ask you about your imaginary friend, hoping it was a Zanna and not actually imaginary, but something was stopping him. His curiosity was sated when he had set you down, your mouth immediately going a mile a minute.

“Daddy! Uncle Dean! Sully and I wanna have a tea party! Can you join us, please? You won’t have to sit in the tiny chairs this time! Sully called the rainbow boa this time, so Daddy,” you pulled on Sam’s hand with both of yours, him following you. “You can wear the blue one with the sparkly thingies!” You were smiling ear to ear as you wrapped it around his neck.

Your dad flipped his hair in response, finding these moments precious and not wanting to waste them. Once your dad was sat in front of the table, criss-cross applesauce, you turned to your uncle Dean.

“And uncle Dee!” You left where your dad was and pulled on his hands too, his face pretending to grimace. “You can have the uh… the GREEN sparkly boa! Here you go,” you handed it to him and he put it on himself. You moved imaginary hair out from under the boa, the gesture making Sam chuckle.

Dean went with it, pretending he had voluptuous locks that were blowing in the nonexistent breeze in your bedroom. You giggled as you tapped his legs and pointed at your dad, motioning him in your own way to sit like Sam was.

Dean was headed to a spot, but you immediately stepped in his path. “No, uncle Dee! You’re gonna sit on Sully!” Your voice was frantic as you stretched your arms to your sides, standing in front of where Sully was sitting.

“Yeah, don’t sit on me. And once again, I’m not dumb, and I’m not an ass.” Sully spoke and both brothers were shocked. The Zanna had made himself visible to the brothers and his former child that never really stopped being his.

You had the same Zanna as your dad did, and Sam’s entire being was glowing at the revelation.

Dean put his hands up in surrender, moving to the other spot across from his brother to sit criss-cross for the tea party.

The four of you ended up having tea parties similar to that one every month for the next several years, everyone wearing the same scarves and sitting in the same place.

 

 

When you were going through your old childhood things many years later before going to college, you let a tear slip. A rainbow boa that was tattered, only enough feathers for you to be able to tell what it was. You took it with you, wanting to keep the memory of your best friend alive as long as you could.


End file.
